


[Podfic of]  Common Courtesy

by knight_tracer



Series: Mostly Ceremonial [6]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: I found it very hard to believe, when I stepped onto the train and saw Lesley May sitting half-way down the carriage, that it was a coincidence.





	[Podfic of]  Common Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Courtesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189260) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by idella.

Podfic Length: 12:21  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/06%20Common%20Courtesy%20\(6\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/06%20Common%20Courtesy%20\(6\).m4b)

  


Series as a podbook length: 2:20:04  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.m4b)


End file.
